Uzumaki Chronicles
by Devi18
Summary: A series of one-shots set in the Naruto universe. 1.Rivals- Naruto goes to meet an old friend.


This has been killing me. It's been in my head the past week so I finally just decided to write it down. It's just a one-shot. I may add more one-shots that will bounce around the timeline of the Naruto manga. I was actually looking for a story like this, since I couldn't find one in my five-minute search I decided to write it myself.

This is 'post manga' probably about 20 years after...Naruto goes for a visit to see an old friend

Rivals.

"Lord Hokage."

His blue eyes looked up from the contract, "huh?" he asked as he straightened.

"It's late Naruto Sensei" Konahamaru stated "Did you want to stop for the day and pick up same place tomorrow? Those contracts don't have to be in till next week.

Naruto let out a huff as he stretched his arms back until he felt a small _crack_! ``How boring`` he stated as his arms settled back onto the scroll in front of him, ``This isn`t what I had in mind when I said I wanted to be Hokage. Gaara never warned me about it either."

"The Kazekage?" Konahamaru asked, his eyes lifted to the ceiling as his finger lifted in thought "I wouldn't think that Lord Gaara would think this is something important to mention."

'_That's true_' The Hokage told himself '_but I was joking_.' He looked around his office, at the papers, the book shelves, the pictures, he peered at a picture of him and Gaara, both in their Hokage uniforms and hats. Naruto was throwing up a 'peace' sign with a large smile, as his left arm was thrown around a confused Gaara. Naruto chuckled at the memory of the photo op; and then spun around in his chair. The only fun thing he could do at the time was spin, and reminisce.

He turned to look at the stacks of scrolls and papers next to his desk. Although he would never admit it, he was glad that Konahamaru was there to help him. "I suppose this is how Granny Tsunade felt about Shizune" he told himself.

"Ichiraku is going to close soon" Udon stated as he walked in with his own stack of papers "Why don't we go out for some? Your treat Lord Hokage?" he asked.

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought of a bowl of a Ichiraku Ramen. "Mmmm" he thought to himself as he began to put down his pen.

Suddenly his finger hit a solid item, knocking it over. He opened his eyes in small surprise and peered down.

A frame.

It was a picture.

Lifting it up he stared at the figures in the picture.

A small nostalgic smile spread across his face. He let out an internal chuckle. "I'm gonna have to pass," he said to the two in front of him "But put it on my tab okay? I'm gonna go somewhere before I head home" he let out a bigger smile as a small blush formed on his face, his right hand scratching his head "My wife is going to be upset I'm going to be home late again."

Konahamaru and Udon looked at each other and then back at Naruto. "You're going there so late?"  
>The blonde threw on his cape that read '<em>Sixth Hokage<em>' on the back. "It's not as if there are pressing matters in either case."

He walked passed the two of them and lifted a hand, waving it in the air "Good night" he called "See you here in the morning!"

Konahamaru and Udon watched him fade into the distance, Konahamaru gave a smile "Tell him I say 'Hi'" he said.

Naruto jumped from building to building before he reached the end of town, he clutched a bag in his hand that flowed surprisingly gentle considering the speed he was going, as he reached the forest he began to run a steady pace.

Thinking back he wouldn't have minded going to Ichiraku for a bowl. Teuchi had retired recently and Ayame had taken over, she had made a few changes that he'd not particularly agreed with. However the Ramen was as tasty as ever; as long as that stayed the same. He would keep his mouth shut...for the most part.

He chuckled.

So much had changed since he'd been a genin. Thinking back he'd come so far since his first mission against Zabuza. How much trouble he'd given them.

And his one clone.

The idea of it compared to now was almost comical.

But they were kids.

And Naruto had wanted it so much. He'd wanted more training, he'd wanted to become a great ninja as soon as possible.

He'd gotten his wish.

By 16 he'd become one of the strongest Ninja in all five lands. But...but it'd come at a price. A steep price. Yes he'd wanted to become a great Ninja, however knowing now the sacrifices that would have to be made; he sometimes asked the question 'Was it worth it?'

Was it?

It was a dangerous question.

"Oy! Naruto."

He stopped, reaching his destination. And smiled at the owner of the voice, "Anko" he smiled "You still here?"

"Just reviewing some books" she said "You here for a visit?"

Naruto smiled and nodded "Brought something too" he lifted his bag.

Anko winked "Are those the dumplings you owe me?" she asked.

Naruto let out a laugh "Oh! Sorry forgot again. Well I am Hokage! Why don't you just treat yourself on my tab?"  
>"I thought Sakura told you to stop doing that. You're going to spend all of Konoha's money with your tab!"<p>

The thought of Sakura straightened Naruto, the hair on the back of his neck stood up, when he thought of her reaction to the news, "Uh...she doesn't need to know" he said as sweat dropped from his brow.

Anko laughed as she walked passed him "Don't worry about it kid" she winked "I got your back. Have a good night, he's still awake."

Naruto nodded and turned towards the moat "Oh yeah! Naruto!"

He turned again towards Anko "Your wife stopped by earlier and left some riceballs for everyone. Including you...we left a few."

A smile spread across Naruto's face as a warmth entered his heart '_I'd like to know how she's always able to figure out what I'm going to do before me,' _ "You made a good choice kid!" Anko called as she walked away "I enjoyed eating your face!"

Naruto let out a sigh "I can't believe she still does that" he mumbled to himself.

He then turned "Oy! Let down the bridge!"

A light then flashed on him "Is that you Lord Hokage!"

Naruto reached into his jacket and pulled out a small shield, holding it up the light reflected off of it. The draw bridge began to lower. Looking up at the sign in front of him he thought to himself '_Who knew it would come this far? Who knew he'd end up here? But...at least..._'

He then walked up the bridge and into the Prison.

"Welcome to Konoha Maximum Security Prison Lord Hokage," the guard smiled at him "Everyone's been called in for the night. But you know the way. I think he's still awake."

Naruto smiled "He doesn't know how to sleep anymore. Just stays up, praying and strategising."

The guard laughed "Well, you know there's been three riots so far this year. Each time I have to say if not for him we'd have been overtaken. Oh! Here's your riceballs" he lifted a plate "Please thank your wife for us. Tell her they were delicious!"

"I don't know where she gets the time to be honest!" He said walking by "She's always so busy, yet she has time to cook like this."

"Your a lucky guy Lord Hokage" the guard called.

Naruto knew the way, he'd taken it many times. For years it was always the same. Except about 3 years before when the prison had been blown up. But he'd gotten used to the new route. He walked down several flights of stairs before heading west, to the highest guarded area of the Prison. There was almost no reason anymore. Even if there were no guards the prisoner wouldn't move, wouldn't attempt to leave. He'd proven that many times.

Naruto smiled as he approached the cell.

The figure was sitting by the bars, in front of him was a shogi board with pieces set out, "I thought you'd be here tonight Naruto" he said, his dark eyes looked up and a smirk passed on his lips.

Naruto walked up and sat down across from him, and lifted the plate of riceballs and the bag in his hands "She was here earlier" he said "Don't always act like your so cool and know everything...Sasuke."

The smirk on Sasuke's face got a little bigger for a moment as his eyes turned down. "Sakura and Kazuki visited as well," he said "It was a good day to reminisce."

"I was just thinking about our first mission on the way here" Naruto said as he opened the bag he'd brought and began to separate the food inside.

"It's hard to imagine how much trouble we went through on that mission" Sasuke said, as he took the chopsticks Naruto was handing to him, before moving a piece "We were only kids then."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Now you're Hokage," his eyes turned up towards his friend "And I'm in here. Who knew the path we took would lead us to these two different places."

Naruto nodded "You're a hero too Sasuke" he told his friend "but..."

"But thinking back" Sasuke interrupted him, as he stared down at the shogi board "These were the only paths laid out for us. They were the only paths we could take."

"Really?" Naruto asked, looking up"I never really thought of that."

"There is no 'What if's' between us" Sasuke said "With the decimation of my clan, and my brother, Danzo, Tobi...it was something we were destined for. After all, we are rivals."

Naruto made his move of the shogi board then pushed it towards the cell "Rivals huh?" he asked, "yeah I knew that one," Sakura's smiling face passed through his mind "Even in love."

Sasuke let out a small huff. He then made a move and pushed the board towards Naruto as he reached for his food. "But aren't you glad for that outcome?"

Naruto's family passed through his mind as well and he nodded "Yeah" he whispered "But I guess...I just wanted to beat you at something."

"You're such a loser."

Naruto's head shot up "You did beat me" Sasuke said "that's why I'm in here and your out there. You beat me fair and square in the game of life. Truth is Naruto...you're stronger than me."

"I thought you were going to say I beat you fair and square in our last fight."

A chuckle escaped Sasuke as he thought over their last battle. "Don't try to claim something like that" he said "it was decided long before we ever came to blows."

Naruto laughed "Yeah, and if not for Sakura and Granny Tsunade neither of us would be here."

Sasuke nodded as he took a bite of his riceball. He then turned to his cell to peer at the picture on his desk. The original team 7. How far they'd come.

A few hours of idle chatter and stories later, Naruto stood up gave a wide stretch. "Well, best be getting home" he said "I'll stop by again."

"I'm not going anywhere" Sasuke replied "Thank Hinata for the food."

Naruto smiled widely "You bet! See you later!"

He then turned and walked towards the door.

Sasuke watched his friend leave, he stared at the words on the back of Naruto's jacket. And before Naruto walked through the exit he called out "Hey, maybe one day I'll get to return the favour you know?"

Naruto stopped, he then turned "What do you mean?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Sasuke didn't reply, '_You fought for me_' he thought looking at his rival '_Through everything...all those years of chasing after me, even after I tried to kill you...Sakura...our friends...our village. When it was all said and done they asked for my head. But you still fought for me, even offered your own head in my place. All the beatings you took, the cruel words people said to you...how many times did people call you 'foolish', 'stupid'...how many times did they call you a dreamer...even me. But still, you fought for me to the bitter end. You even were willing to give up your greatest dream. You were willing to give up Hokage...for me. Maybe one day I'll get to return the favour. Maybe one day, I'll get to save you._

Naruto stared into Sasuke's dark eyes, silently hearing the words his friend was attempting to say.

"_Do you know, Naruto... that if both you and your opponent are first-class ninja, you can read each other's minds when your fists meet? There is no need for words. I know you aren't naïve, Naruto, so you can read the true mind. Can you read my mind?"_ Those were Sasuke's words all those years ago. And how true they were, these days they're fists didn't need to meet anymore for the two of them to speak.

He then shook his head "You don't hear to well do you Sasuke?" he replied "After all this time you still can't remember what I told you?"

Sasuke smirked as he heard Naruto's words once again.

"_I used to think I didn't have any bonds with anyone. That's until I met you and Iruka Sensei...I almost gave into despair, but you and Iruka Sensei saved me. I knew that you were always alone. Watching you I felt reassured that I wasn't the only one. We were both kids and looking back, I had to live with the nine-tails and you, the fate of the Uchiha. It's ironic that we had similar burdens...I was jealous because you were good at everything. So I made you my rival, from then on you've been my goal." _

Naruto turned and walked out "If not for you Sasuke" he said "I would never have become Hokage. You don't owe me anything."

The door closed and Sasuke stared at the door for a few more moments, hearing Naruto's footsteps patter further and further away.

He then quietly walked back to his bed and sat down staring at the picture frames on his desk. One of team 7, a second of team Kakashi...reunited, and the third of his own family. He then leaned back as he felt the cold wall against his back and thought over the conversation him and Naruto had.

He then lifted his head and a genuine smile broke out on his face.

"The End."

AN: Even if the manga were to end I doubt that would be the end to the story. In a world like the one Naruto and Sasuke lives in there would probably always be some form or another of enemy. But I suppose it would be the 'end' to their own story. Which is...what the manga follows isn't it? The story of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

I kept thinking about this and finally just wrote it down. Really it's for my own benefit rather than anyone else's but I hope you enjoyed it.

My own 'fairytale' ending to Naruto and Sasuke. I wish had enough time to draw it out, that would be better.

Kazuki is Sasuke's son. I've always been more pro-Sasuke/Sakura. I still think it could work. XD

I'm also pro-Naruto/Hinata so I added that in.

Review please!

I may make some changes and re-upload it. But that's a big 'maybe' so don't expect it. At the same time don't be surprised if it does happen.


End file.
